tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Cone-butt Heavy
Cone-butt Heavy 'is a RED Heavy Freak concept created by DaniVader97. He's a flatulent hobo flying using his farts around the TF2 world gassing people. His main theme is Inside the Toilet - Banjo-Kazooie and his attack theme Rayman Origins OST - Luscious Lakes - Dragon Chef's Belly Appearance He wears a Ghastly Gibus, Tyurtlenek and the Rat Stompers, but in his ''first appearance he didn't wear such cosmetics. Personality and behaviour With a traffic cone plugged onto his butt (and thus his name making honor to such circumstance), Cone-butt Heavy is aggressive, anti-social and very nasty. He always will unleash his terrible barrage of tremendous farts on someone who is near to him at first sight and when he's not farting on anyone, he's flying happily using his farts or eating lots of cans of bean stew or other food who makes him to produce his infamous farts. He's quite fond of moldy or very past out-of-date food. Powers and abilities As aforementioned, Cone-butt Heavy's main power come from his powerful Colon: * ''Flying'' -- His fart blasts are powerful enough to lift him to the skies and fly during an incredibly long period of time, he also can fly on the space. * ''Intoxication''''' -- Due to his diet based on bean stews, tacos, dogs and lots of fast food, his farts have an awful odour, result of the combination and concentration of methane and sulphur produced on his Colon, who can make anyone faint or die for lack of fresh air/oxygen. Faults and weaknesses In a first instance, Cone-butt Heavy lacks of any kind of intelligence, however he cannot be fooled but he can be easily confused instead and despite the horrible stench of his farts, people wearing gas mask are immune to intoxication, specially Pyros. He's also extremely flammable because the high quantity of methane inside his intestines and while being burned his farts become enormous explosions who will send him far far away and render him unconscious due to shock impact. But his critical point it's the removal of his traffic cone, who serves as a kind of amplifier and stabilizer (specially while flying), once removed he'll fly like a balloon losing it's air. Trivia Cone-butt Heavy was inspired by Fat Bastard from Austin Powers movies, the Congalala from Monster Hunter videogame series, Bacterian from Dragon Ball, skunks, this photo and the author's fondness of toilet humour. Also his former "in word" habit of eating dogs has been toned down to just eating moldy or very past out-of-date food because it could be excessive for many viewers if it had to be shown. Appareances Screenshots published by the author in Steam *Cone-butt Heavy farting on his first victim (First appareance) *The Cone-butt Heavy strikes again! *Cone-butt Heavy's final design *A new way of flight... *Cone-butt Heavy eating his lethal bean stew *Cone-butt Heavy on action! Videos published by the autor on YouTube *The Eliminator (Part 1: The Mission Begins) *The Eliminator (Part 2: The Painis Menace) *The Eliminator (Part 4: Clash on The Wooden Bridge (appears at the video's stinger) Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Heavies Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by DaniVader97 Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team